La ultima oportunidad de creer en el amor
by jose luis godoy
Summary: una historia de amor jamas vista


  
  
Mujer amante (versiî‰¢ censurada)  
  
VIDEOCLIP (1990)  
  
DURACIï¾"N: 05:36 - TAMAï¾'O: 4,30 MB  
opening de la historia La ultima oportunidad de creer en el  
amor  
La lluvia era incesante en tomoeda, y en la ventana del colegio estaba  
tomoyo aun triste por la decisión de sakura./o:p "bueno chicos voy a presentar a un nuevo chico para nuestra aula se llama Darío y es de argentina"-dijo el profesor- y las chicas se empezaron a sorprender por la belleza de Darío, un chico de pelo largo, morocho, ojos café."A ver sentarte.................atrás de daidouji". "mmmm"- dice tomoyo sorprendida al verlo y dice:"Darío-channnnn"-¿eh?- dijo Darío -"vos quien SOS?", -"soy yo tomoyo no te acordas?", Darío se sienta atrás de ella y dice:"eh, chica dinero?"- y tomoyo le responde con la cabeza que si-"te dejaste el pelo largo"-se acerca a su oído y le dice- "te queda lindo"."Gracias", le dice tomoyo sonrojada./o:p "hoe"-dice sakura- "lo conoces?", pero tomoyo no le responde. Llega el recreo y tomoyo esta en un banco sola comiendo su almuerzo y se acerca sakura-"hola, tomoyo"-pero ante de seguir la charla se retira-"tomoyo? que pasa?, se aparta a un pasillo y se encuentra con Darío-"que te pasa?- le pregunta Darío- "nada"-le responde tomoyo con una sonrisa. El silencio se hizo presente y Darío dijo-"tomoyo, te acordas cuando te dije de mis sentimientos y vos me cortaste el rostro?- tomoyo lo mira con tristeza y le dice-"lo siento"-le dice y toca el rostro de Darío-"¿por eso te fuiste de la escuela, Darío?", y Darío lo niega con la cabeza y toma su mano-"no importa por que vos siempre estarás aqui"y se toca el corazón ./o:p la clase termino y tomoyo tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su casa-"para"- dijo una voz femenina, era sakura -"que pasa sakura?"-dice tomoyo con indiferencia."Tomoyo, sabes a veces amamos a la persona equivocada y nos sentimos mal cundo lo descubrimos"-tomoyo corre y la abraza y le dice -"pero yo te amo"."basta ,tomoyo me estas lastimando"- y sakura se da cuenta de que tomoyo trata de besarla ,pero interviene shaoran y la separa- "daidouji, déjala tranquila"-sakura se va llorando del aula,"sakura,espera era una broma"-dice tomoyo tratando de aclarar las cosas, pero shaoran la toma del brazo y le dice-"déjala tranquila"-tomoyo lo mira con odio y lo escupe, shaoran trata de pagarle, pero le pegan una piña justo a tiempo- "que te pasa chinito de mierda"-es Darío, que se escapa con tomoyo del aula./o:p Llegan a la plaza pingüino y se sientan en un banco, tomoyo mira a Darío y le dice-"gracias"-Darío la mira enojado y le dice-"tonta, que hubiera pasado si yo no estaba allá"-la toma de la mano y se la lleva-¿a donde vamos?- dice tomoyo y Darío responde -"a la casa de sakura"./o:p Llegan al lugar y Darío le dice-"ahora anda y aclara las cosas".tomoyo ve como se va Darío y le dice-"acompáñame, por favor"-Darío le sonríe y le dice-"es hora de que aclares muchas de tus dudas"./o:p Pasaron los días y tomoyo y sakura no se hablaban, Darío ve triste a tomoyo y decide hablarle-"no soporto verte así"-"no Darío, es que... "-pero se calla y empieza a llorar-"para no llores"-Darío la toma entre sus brazos y le dice-"que te dijo, sakura?"-tomoyo lo mira y le dice -"que nunca mas me quiere ver, que no me puede querer de la forma que yo quiero que me quiera"./o:p "y que debo darme cuenta de la persona que me ama me esta esperando"-dice en sus pensamientos tomoyo./o:p Darío llega a su casa, y se encuentra con una carta en la puerta, es de tomoyo./o:p Lentamente la lee:"Darío me enseñaste a creer en mis decisiones, y aclarar mis dudas, por eso quiero que tratemos de ser mas que amigos"./o:p Era la mañana y Darío se dirige a la escuela, y se encuentra con tomoyo en el patio-"como estas?-le dice Darío-"bien, vos?- la dice tomoyo medio nerviosa y se ríen como tontos./o:p "sabes te extrañe mucho y me pone muy contenta que nos volvamos a ver "- dice tomoyo y saca un oso de felpa y lo pone en las manos de un nervioso Darío-"paraaa.....yo......"-pero tomoyo lo calla de un beso y le dice-"te amo y ahora no me importa nada, por que esta es una ultima oportunidad de creer en el amor"/o:p Fin/o:p Ending de la historia T3 (Windows Media)/o:p o:p /o:p 


End file.
